Liés par l'adversité
by Azilia07
Summary: Se situe entre AC : Révélations et AC 3. Ils doivent continuer à mener leur quête. Mais chacun d'eux a des blessures à panser, et les Templiers rôdent dans l'ombre.
1. Rapprochement

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Ubisoft.  
**Spoilers : **Se passe entre AC : Révélations et AC3. Contient les fameuses révélations du DLC "L'Archive perdue".  
**Notes : **Longue fic de plusieurs chapitres rédigées il y a quelques temps, elle se base sur les révélations de "L'Archive perdue" concernant un personnage important de la série, que j'avais déjà pris comme base pour une autre fic "Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois". Si vous voulez éviter le spoiler sur ce DLC et la fin de Révélations, n'allez pas plus loin. La fic se situe entre deux volets - tout ce qui est mentionné au sujet d'AC3 demeure le nom du personnage principal, le reste n'est que spéculations.

* * *

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Shaun se posait encore la question, tout en connaissant formellement la réponse. Comme si son esprit ne voulait pas croire à toute cette série d'événements, à tous ces changements qui avaient chamboulés leur vie. La mort de Lucy les avait tous frappés de plein fouet. Il se souvenait encore qu'il avait dû secouer Rebecca qui, sous le choc, ne cessait de répéter des « non, non... » entrecoupés de sanglots. Peut-être même l'avait-il giflé pour la ramener à la raison. Shaun n'aimait nullement frapper des femmes – c'était tout _sauf_ une conduite de gentleman. Mais les circonstances excusaient ce geste et Rebecca ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, l'aidant à transporter Desmond et Lucy dans le fourgon.

Ils avaient cru pouvoir sauver Lucy mais elle était morte, la lame l'ayant perforé en plein cœur. Là encore Shaun avait dû calmer Rebecca malgré ses pleurs, malgré l'envie de la laisser faire son deuil. Abstergo ne leur laissait pas le temps, et la cache des Assassins où ils avaient trouvé refuge ne pourrait pas les masquer éternellement aux yeux des Templiers. Et puis William les avait rejoint – ce fameux Assassin, en réalité chef de la Confrérie et accessoirement père de Desmond. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait un choc à Shaun, il n'avait jamais soupçonné aucun lien entre les deux hommes – peut-être parce que William avait toujours masqué son identité véritable. Mais après coup cela expliquait les inquiétudes sous-jacentes qu'il laissait paraître dans ses mails au sujet de Desmond. C'étaient les inquiétudes d'un père pour son fils, non d'un simple Assassin à un autre membre de la Confrérie.

Et les voilà, revenus à New York après leur cavale jusqu'en Italie. Retournez à la case départ, ne touchez pas 20 000 dollars. Shaun aurait ri de l'ironie de la situation s'il n'avait pas oublié ce que c'était. Malgré le réveil de Desmond, l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe avait chuté plus bas que la température au Pôle Nord. La nouvelle sur Lucy – ses véritables objectifs, son alliance avec Abstergo – avait détruit quelque chose en chacun d'eux. Même si Desmond tâchait de soutenir son rôle de « prophète », de jouer les durs, personne n'était dupe. Et Shaun voyait bien que la perte de Lucy, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité, le rongeait : Desmond n'avait pas fait que perdre une simple amie. Mais incapable de trouver les mots ou les gestes pour le réconforter, Shaun en laissait le soin au paternel. Après tout ils avaient pas mal d'années à rattraper, non ?

— Désolé les gars. Je fais une pause, besoin de sortir...

La voix de Rebecca tira Shaun de ses réflexions. La jeune femme avait déjà quitté son bureau (ils avaient réussi à trouver une planque au sein d'un ancien appartement) et enfilait sa veste. Sûrement une envie de prendre l'air. _Tu m'étonnes, ici l'air est vicié par la crainte de voir débarquer Warren et ses copains pour venir prendre un café. Ou que le fantôme de Lucy vienne hanter les lieux. _Shaun fixa l'écran de son ordinateur – ses travaux d'investigation n'avançaient pas d'un pouce ou si lentement qu'il n'aurait rien fait c'était du pareil au même. L'Anglais finit par abdiquer, lui non plus ne dirait pas non à un peu de repos. Et surtout un peu d'air frais pour aérer son cerveau saturé par les recherches et les informations diverses qui y circulaient.

— Je vais faire de même. Besoin de quelque chose ? Non ? Bon, tant pis.

Laissant les Miles à leurs propres recherches ou dépressions, Shaun quitta à son tour la pièce, sorti de l'appartement. Pas un bruit même dans les escaliers, hormis ceux de l'extérieur. Loin d'être centré au sein de la métropole (trop dangereux), leur nouvelle planque était placée dans les banlieues de la capitale. Résonnaient alors le passage des voitures au loin, les jeux d'enfants qui s'amusaient sur le trottoir.

Shaun retrouva Rebecca assise sur les quelques marches qui marquaient le seuil du bâtiment où ils vivaient. Elle semblait regarder les enfants qui jouaient à se lancer une balle de l'autre côté de la rue, mais Shaun savait que c'était qu'une illusion. Rebecca ne voyait rien autour d'elle, plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Sûrement à se rappeler encore et encore Lucy, sa mort, les vérités sur son compte. Shaun retint un soupir – à agir ainsi, Rebecca courait droit à la dépression et il avait déjà bien à faire entre Desmond l'amoureux tragique et William qui essayait de retrouver le manuel du père parfait.

— Hey Becca. Tu vas devenir aussi grosse que Desmond si tu te contentes de rester là à rien faire.

Facepalm mental – du tact Shaun, bon sang, du tact ! Et non seuls des sarcasmes étaient sortis de sa bouche, des mots blessants. Rebecca n'avait pas tiqué, pas même un soubresaut ou un « Hey ! » peu féminin. Rien que le silence. Cet absence de réaction poussa Shaun à s'avancer, descendre une marche pour s'asseoir à côté de Rebecca et poser sa main sur son épaule. Il les entendit alors, les sanglots que Rebecca tâchait d'étouffer, si bas, presque inaudibles. Entendre cette femme si forte se laisser aller aux pleurs noua la gorge à Shaun. Elle souffrait donc encore.

— Becca... (Shaun tentait de rendre sa voix plus douce, de ne pas brusquer la femme qui s'était recroquevillée sous son contact) Si on allait se promener, hein ? J'ai cru voir qu'y avait une belle librairie dans le coin, ou si tu préfères un parc, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
— Je... (On aurait cru qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la gorge, que c'était un supplice de parler) Je n'ai pas très envie de... J'ai envie de rien...  
— Becca, je vais être dur mais c'est pour ton bien. (Et il le pensait sincèrement) À quoi ça va te servir de ressasser toute cette histoire ? Lucy avait fait son choix – je donnerais pas mon avis, je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer. Les conséquences ont été... désastreuses pour nous tous. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, mettre de côté tout ça...

La gifle le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, pas du tout à ce que Rebecca le frappe. Shaun regarda la jeune femme abasourdi, la main sur sa joue douloureuse. Malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, elle avait le regard noir, ô combien noir – et ce regard sombre posé sur lui lui faisait mal, bien plus mal que la gifle.

— Comment peux-tu... Tu peux pas comprendre ! Lucy était, non, elle reste une amie ! Je peux pas, je réussis pas à... mettre de côté tout ça, comme tu dis... Comment je pourrais...

Abrutie par les larmes et la douleur, Rebecca n'arrivait même pas à tenir un dialogue correct. Elle secouait la tête comme si les mots allaient mieux sortir de cette façon. Quand Shaun lui prit les mains, elle tâcha de se dégager, criant « Ne me touches pas ! » Et malgré la douleur que causaient ces mots, Shaun se rapprocha d'elle, l'avait saisi par les poignets. Rebecca finit par se laisser tomber contre lui, le corps secoué par de profonds sanglots, ses ongles griffant l'Anglais malgré son gilet. Les mains de Shaun avaient délaissé les poignets, frottant doucement le dos de la jeune femme – seul moyen qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour l'apaiser. Les larmes lui mouillaient le cou, et cela lui rappelait combien Abstergo avait détruit la vie de Rebecca, et du groupe tout entier.

_Ils paieront un jour, tous ces Templiers. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais ils paieront._

__— Pardon Shaun.. (La voix lui parvenait à demi-étouffée) Je... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je...  
— Shhh. C'est rien, Becca...

Il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux comme pour calmer un enfant victime d'un cauchemar. Mais même les yeux clos, Rebecca devait avoir l'esprit empli de mauvais rêves – Shaun l'avait surpris, parfois, à pleurer dans son sommeil. Et à chaque fois, il s'était juré, toujours un peu plus fort, de faire payer à ceux qui faisaient pleurer Rebecca.

Comment il en était arrivé là ? Peut-être que ces années passées à traquer le Templier avec Rebecca les avait rapprochés plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Peut-être que derrière d'innocentes activités qui pouvaient rappeler celles pouvant existant entre amis, se cachait quelque chose d'autre que leur situation ne permettait pas d'exprimer. Malgré ses remarques sarcastiques, Shaun appréciait Rebecca. Il lui devait une fière chandelle – sans elle, sûr qu'Abstergo aurait recraché son cadavre dans un des égouts du globe. Puis la demoiselle n'était pas idiote, malgré ce qu'il en disait – elle avait son caractère et un manque crucial de féminité, cela il ne pouvait le nier. Mais c'était Rebecca, celle tâchant de ramener l'humeur dans le groupe, acceptant des activités pour oublier le boulot pendant un temps. La meilleure copine qui soit. Mais pas seulement.

C'était peut-être toute cette somme de non-dits dont il n'avait eu jamais conscience, toutes ces occasions manquées à cause des Templiers qui poussèrent Shaun à embrasser Rebecca. C'était venu, comme instinctivement, comme une suite logique des faits précédents. L'Anglais avait relevé la tête de Rebecca en glissant sa main sur sa joue, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient le goût salé des larmes, mais Shaun n'en avait cure. Il se fichait même que Becca le repousse, au moins il l'aurait fait. Mais non, aucune gifle ne vint le frapper, pas même une morsure pour l'inciter à stopper net. Le corps même de Becca s'amollissait contre le sien, il sentit une main frôler sa joue, alors que les lèvres s'ouvraient pour accueillir les siennes.

_Oh Christ's sake, comment on en est arrivé là ? Oh, et puis quelle importance ?_

__Rebecca était là dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassaient comme de jeunes amants. Alors quelle importance, tout le reste, la fin du monde, les Templiers ? Qu'importait tout ceci à côté de ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait, de cette impression de se sentir bien, enfin après tout ce temps ? Rien. Le monde pouvait aller bien se faire foutre. Qu'il aille chercher un héros ailleurs.

— Depuis quand ?

La question le tira de sa torpeur, lui fit prendre conscience que le baiser s'était stoppé. Rebecca le fixait avec un sourire – bon dieu elle souriait ! Depuis quand il n'avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage de cette femme ?

— Depuis quand _quoi _?  
— Que tu as des penchants pour moi jusqu'ici inavoués ?

La question semblait si incongrue dans leur situation actuelle. Ils avaient des Templiers à leur trousse, un monde à sauver, et les voilà qui devisait d'amour. _Enfin c'est pas comme si le monde avait un jour tourné rond. _N'empêche que la question demeurait gênante – assez pour qu'il sente une rougeur lui cuire la nuque et qu'il remonte par réflexe ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Je pense que... c'est venu avec le temps... Peut-être après la première année à bosser ensemble, va savoir... (Il eut un rire nerveux) Mais Becca je comprendrais si...

La main posée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de formuler davantage ses pensées. Le sourire de Becca s'était élargi, ses yeux brillaient – il y avait de la douceur sur ce visage.

— Si ce n'était pas réciproque, tu serais déjà à terre avec au moins dix dents en moins. Alors, ne t'embête pas avec tes questions d'accord ?

Comme un idiot, Shaun hocha la tête. S'il avait bien compris le message, Rebecca l'aimait, ce qui induisait que...

— Considère qu'on est ensemble.

Et le baiser qu'elle lui asséna fit taire toute objection.

_Comme si j'allais dire non. Sir Hastings vous venez d'épouser Lady Crane. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire. _


	2. Fusion

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Ubisoft.  
**Spoilers : **Se passe entre AC : Révélations et AC3. Contient les fameuses révélations du DLC "L'Archive perdue".  
**Notes : **Second chapitre plutôt calme et surtout porté sur les pensées de certains personnages. Rien de trop mouvementé encore. Mais vous aurez votre quota d'actions par la suite. Je remercie Elia pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

— Une _division_ du groupe ?

Shaun remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, haussant un sourcil. Qu'avait-donc encore inventé Miles Senior ? (Surnom affectueux qu'il donnait à William) Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils avaient élus domicile dans l'appartement leur servant de planque, et voilà que William leur sortait tout un trac une histoire de _division_ du groupe. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se servir de termes simples et courts comme tout le monde.

Assis sur un fauteuil, mains croisées, William tâcha d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

— Vous savez tous qu'on a peut-être trouvé un des temples, situé à l'extérieur de la ville. Bien entendu, on pourrait s'y rendre ensemble mais si jamais Abstergo a réussi à repérer l'endroit, nous sommes tous les quatre dans de beaux draps. Je propose donc que nous nous divisions – moi et Desmond allons sur le terrain...  
— Pendant que nous, n'étant pas compétents pour faire du terrain, on assure vos arrières, compléta Shaun.  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément plaisant mais...  
— Nous ferons de notre mieux, coupa Rebecca. (Aussi bien pour empêcher Shaun de lancer un sarcasme que stopper court aux excuses de William. Les deux hommes semblaient aimer se tirer des coups dans les pattes.)

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls maîtres de l'appartement, gardant contact avec les Miles sur leur avancée et les aider devant quelques énigmes tarabiscotées. Le temple semblant être créé comme un véritable labyrinthe, la mission s'annonçait longue.

— Vu le temps, je suis content d'être un Assassin de seconde zone, souligna Shaun.

La pluie tambourinait contre les vitres et le ciel grisâtre plongeait pratiquement la ville dans un noir complet. Sans lumières, on se serait cru en pleine nuit. S'accordant un café, Rebecca s'était retirée de son bureau pour s'installer sur le divan qui occupait la pièce servant aussi bien de salon, que de bureau commun. La boisson lui brûlait presque la gorge mais elle lui faisait oublier l'humidité extérieure.

— Heureusement qu'ils ont un fourgon... J'espère qu'ils vont finir par le trouver ce temple.  
— Tu parles des Miles, Becca. Le maître de la Confrérie et son fils « le prophète ». Rien peut leur résister !  
— Tu parles sérieusement ou... ?  
— Je te laisse juge, conclut Shaun avec un haussement d'épaules, n'ayant pas quitté son écran depuis le début de la conversation.

Rebecca ne chercha pas à répliquer – cela faisait des années qu'elle était habituée au comportement si particulier de Shaun. Finissant son café elle se leva sans mot dire, se dirigeant vers Shaun qui était dos à elle. Trop plongé dans son travail il ne l'entendait pas même approcher, et ce sérieux fit sourire Rebecca. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce Shaun, même après que leur relation ait été révélée au grand jour – par accident. Desmond les avait surpris en pleine embrassade dans la cuisine (après une vulgaire dispute au sujet de café et de thé, sans importance quoi) et avait salué la nouvelle avec un « Et bien, vous en aurez mis le temps. À quand le mariage ? » En guise de réponse, Shaun lui avait lancé sa réserve de thé à la figure.

Se postant derrière Shaun, Rebecca glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'Anglais dont elle sentit la crispation. Ah ça il avait encore du mal avec les contacts physiques.

— Tu veux pas faire une pause ?  
— Si je pouvais Rebecca, je le ferais avec grand plaisir. Mais j'ai un rôle à tenir, des informations à trier, et...

La main de Rebecca sur sa bouche le força à se taire. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce geste, Shaun cligna des yeux.

— Shaun, pour la première fois depuis des années on est seuls. Rien que toi et moi. Et désormais en couple. Tu voudrais pas...

Nul besoin de dire la suite Shaun avait très bien compris l'allusion. Allusion qui avait fait naître des images peu catholiques dans son esprit et le gênait – surtout avec Rebecca dans les environs, comme si elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Cette femme était pleine de ressources et cela n'étonnerait Shaun qu'à demi qu'elle puisse lire dans les pensées – Desmond avait bien sa fameuse « vision d'aigle ».

— Juste passer un peu de temps ensemble. Comme un couple.  
— _Right_. J'abandonne les armes !

Shaun leva les bras, s'avouant vaincu. Tournant son siège pour se trouver face à Rebecca, celle-ci lui tomba littéralement dessus. L'Anglais n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler l'information que déjà les lèvres de Rebecca s'étaient emparés des siennes. Et dans la foulée ses mains couraient sur lui, s'étaient glissées, mutines, sous sa chemise.

_Hé que... what ? _

Son cerveau devait se battre avec l'afflux d'informations qui lui parvenaient de toutes parts, toutes ces sensations qui cherchaient à brider sa raison, à mettre le cerveau sur pause. Sa raison lui commandait de stopper les gestes de Rebecca, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Tandis qu'un pan de son esprit se laissait endormir, ballotter doucement au gré des événements.

— Tu réfléchis trop, lui glissa Rebecca.

Ces mots, conjugués à la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre le sien, au son de cette voix qui semblait presque faible, aida Shaun à faire son choix. Les mains de l'Anglais partirent à leur tour en quête de caresses, glissant sous le haut de la jeune femme pour en sentir la chair tiède. Le gémissement que lâcha Becca le fit sourire.

— Sensible ?  
— Les mains glacées dans le soutien-gorge c'est pas agréable _du tout_, souligna Rebecca avec un regard presque noir, mais la lueur mutine montrait qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié en colère.  
— _Excuse me lady._  
— Je ne sais pas si je vais t'excuser, à moins que...

Ce que lui glissa Rebecca dans l'oreille fit rougir Shaun comme une pucelle à sa nuit de noces. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas à... enfin, pas comme _ça _? L'idée était séduisante, en théorie, mais en pratique... Ce ne serait sûrement pas désagréable mais tout de même. Shaun en perdait tous ses moyens, rien qu'à imaginer.

— Mais j'ai... jamais...  
— Ce sera l'occasion.

Et elle lui avait dit cela avec ce regard, ce regard qui aurait pu l'amener en Enfer qu'il l'aurait quand même suivi. Faible comme il l'était, Shaun abdiqua laissant la reine de la soirée prendre les commandes et faire de lui tout ce qu'il lui plairait.


	3. Emprisonnement

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Ubisoft.  
**Spoilers : **Se passe entre AC : Révélations et AC3. Contient les fameuses révélations du DLC "L'Archive perdue".

* * *

Dans un film de romance digne de ce nom, l'amant se réveille toujours avant sa dame, attendant son réveil en fumant une cigarette. Sauf que Shaun haïssait l'odeur même de la fumée de cigarette, et qu'il n'était pas le personnage-cliché d'un film tout aussi cliché créé par un scénariste sans aucune imagination. Il y avait des limites.

Sentant le corps de Rebecca heurter le sien alors que la demoiselle bougeait dans son sommeil, Shaun la regarda. Elle avait les traits détendus, le corps relâché, complètement soumise. Bien loin de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu auparavant – non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il revoyait encore le corps de Rebecca, si beau dans sa pleine nudité, et encore plus tentant avec cette eau qui coulait dessus, soulignant ses courbes. Puis tout s'était enchaîné, les sensations s'entrelaçant pour ne laisser qu'un plaisir diffus, des images éparses. Les soupirs de Rebecca dans son oreille, les ongles lui striant le dos et cette sensation, indescriptible, de fusion, d'union.

_Et on pariait combien que ça m'arrivait ? _Shaun observa à nouveau Rebecca, finit par se rallonger dans les draps et enlacer la demoiselle, son bras contre son dos. _Il faudrait quand même que j'arrive à sortir ce sourire niais de ma figure, sinon je vois d'ici les remarques de Desmond. _Sûr que l'idiot allait vite comprendre ce qui s'était passé et allait y aller de ses commentaires. Et ça pas sûr que Shaun allait pouvoir le supporter longtemps.

_Il est pas méchant le Miles Junior. Juste un peu – beaucoup – étouffant. Comme un labrador._

Le bruit de pas venant du corridor lui fit relever la tête. Les Miles étaient déjà de retour ? Appuyant sur une touche de son portable pour le sortir de veille, l'Anglais vérifia d'un coup d'œil : aucun message reçu entre temps. Et ils avaient bien précisé qu'ils se tenaient au courant de toute avancée de l'équipe, dans les deux sens.

_William est assez pointilleux sur le sujet pour ne pas oublier de prévenir de son retour. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a de la visite._

Enfilant ses lunettes laissées sur la table de nuit, l'Anglais pesta intérieurement – évidemment pas d'habits à proprement parler dans les environs, vu qu'ils avaient commencés les hostilités bien avant la chambre. Shaun chercha bien à se rappeler où diable se trouvait le caleçon le plus proche quand la porte s'ouvrit. Avec l'une des plus merveilleuses surprises qui soit.

— Hello, Mister Hastings. Oh, et Miss Crane, bien le bonjour. Je semble déranger.

Tout sourire, Warren se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte – un chat s'amusant de voir des souris piégées. Réveillée entre-temps, Rebecca dardait un regard noir sur le Templier, non sans tâcher de couvrir sa poitrine nue avec les draps. Nul doute que si elle n'avait pas été démunie, elle se serait déjà jetée au cou de Vidic, et sûrement pas pour l'embrasser. Doucement, Shaun prit une des mains de Rebecca sous les draps, la serra – il sentait toute la rage contenue de la femme dans la façon dont elle serrait le poing.

_On se croirait dans un mauvais film. Regardez-le avec son sourire de pervers. Tu m'étonnes que Desmond a été traumatisé._

— À ce que j'ai cru voir, nos amis Miles ne sont pas présents. Mais je suppose bien qu'ils viendront vous chercher. Il va falloir rattraper cette bévue d'il y a deux ans, Mister Hastings, hm ? Vous n'avez jamais pu voir nos locaux de plus près, alors que vous aviez tant mené de recherches à notre sujet. Et cette fois, Miss Crane ne pourra pas vous aider à nous faire faux bond.

Et avant que les deux Assassins aient pu réagir, plusieurs Templiers étaient entrés dans la pièce – sûrement des gros bras accompagnant Warren. Les canons d'armes à feu furent pointés sur Shaun qui déglutit. Il était écœuré par a situation, par le sourire de Warren et son incapacité à retourner la situation à leur avantage. Il était démuni – au sens propre aussi bien qu'au sens figuré.

— Mais je suis humain, je vais vous laisser prendre des... tenues... décentes.

Warren s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que ses hommes de main ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Voyant le portable de Shaun, il prit l'objet.

— Et nous allons éviter que vous appeliez vos amis. Du moins... pas sans mon autorisation.

Et ce sourire de vainqueur qu'il arborait donnait envie à Shaun de lui briser les dents.

— C'est charmant chez vous. Peut-être un brin... monochrome.

_Comment elle arrive à être aussi... détachée ? _Shaun ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil aux mains de Becca, fermement attachées dans son dos. Les ongles étaient enfoncés dans les paumes à en faire blanchir les jointures. Cette femme bouillait d'envie de tabasser le Templier le plus proche mais se retenait de ne pas commettre un impair. Évidemment aucun des gros bras qui les encerclait ne répondit, se contentant de suivre la procédure que Warren avait du leur dicter. Warren qui les avait quitté dès qu'ils étaient sortis du fourgon pour rejoindre son bureau ou faire de la lèche auprès de ses supérieurs.

_Je vois déjà le topo : il va pousser Desmond à venir avec la Pomme pour l'échanger contre nous. _C'était cousu de fil blanc, et tellement _simple_ que Shaun s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir. Dire que toute l'équipe comptait sur son intelligence et son sens de l'à-propos pour aider William à organiser des plans fumeux qui les empêcherait d'être suivis par les Templiers. _Et comme un imbécile je n'ai pas vu venir Lucy avec ses gros sabots, et encore moins soupçonné que Warren allait nous trouver. Abstergo est VRAIMENT partout._

Ouvrant une porte, le Templier poussa sans ménagement les deux Assassins dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière eux. Le néon qui ornait la porte vira au rouge, signe qu'elle était verrouillée. Shaun se tordit sur le sol pour arriver à se mettre sur les genoux – évidemment personne n'avait pris la peine de leur détacher les mains, quel sens de la sécurité ! La pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une chambre spartiate avec lit double, bureau et armoire – tout cela taillé dans un style moderne sans aucun charme. Une prison comme celle qu'avait connu Desmond.

— Sortez moi ces liens et on verra si vous faites encore les malins !

Shaun cligna des yeux. Rebecca avait réussi à se lever et donnait des coups de pied dans la porte, faisant résonner toute la pièce.

— Des mecs tu parles ! Si j'avais les mains libres, je...  
— Arrête de te la jouer Bartolomeo, Becca.

La demoiselle daigna tout de même donner un ultime coup de pied avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, rejointe par Shaun quelques instants après.

— Tu crois que Desmond va venir ?

La question avait été posée d'une toute petite voix, Rebecca craignait sans doute la réponse mais Shaun savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas un mensonge.

— Oh il viendra oui, et c'est là le problème. Je te parie ce que tu veux que Warren va lui faire le marché classique « la Pomme contre vos amis ». Ou alors... William va réussi à calmer son impulsivité, et prétexté que la Pomme importe avant la simple camaraderie. Je crois que dans le second cas je vais haïr William jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et il était très sérieux en disant cela. Certes il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de William : sauvegarder la Confrérie, éviter que la Pomme ne soit aux mains de l'ennemi... Mais Shaun n'avait pas envie d'être sacrifié en échange de sauver le monde. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Ne serait-ce que finir son dossier de recherches sur Léonardo da Vinci ! Et plus sérieusement, vivre. Ce qui était déjà un exploit quand on était un Assassin.

— Mais connaissant le côté têtu de Desmond (Rebecca semblait presque rire en disant cela), non ils viendront. Et je crois qu'on sera au courant quand ça adviendra.  
— Tant qu'il y a pas mort d'homme... Enfin, tu me comprends.

Rebecca hocha la tête, la posa sur son épaule – à défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre, et espérer que tout se passe bien.


	4. Délivrance

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Ubisoft.  
**Spoilers : **Se passe entre AC : Révélations et AC3. Contient les fameuses révélations du DLC "L'Archive perdue".  
**Notes :** Dernier et ultime chapitre de cette fic. (Et non désolé je ne sais pas rédiger de looongues fics à 20 chapitres.) J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu et merci à ceux/celles qui ont déposés un commentaire.

* * *

Desmond serrait les poings pour ne pas frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour laisser exploser sa haine. Comme convenu entre eux, l'Assassin avait veillé à donner des nouvelles – tous les quatre heures environ, afin de maintenir une communication entre les groupes. La première fois le téléphone sonnait mais personne ne répondait. Desmond avait mis cela sur le compte que ses amis devaient être occupés – occupés à quoi, ça il en avait sa petite idée – et avait patienté avant de réitérer son appel. Et la voix qui lui avait répondu lui avait filé un frisson, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs qu'il pensait tapis bien tranquilles dans leur coin.

— Hello Mister Miles. Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles de vos coéquipiers ?

Il avait du se retenir de ne pas hurler des insanités à Warren. Voyant son état William avait pris la suite des opérations, discutant lui-même avec le Templier. Et la conclusion était évidente et sans appel : la Pomme contre la libération de leurs coéquipiers, un marché des plus crapuleux. Accepter signifiait donner à Abstergo le moyen d'asservir davantage toute la population, et à une échelle bien plus importante. Refuser pouvait conduire à la mise à mort de Shaun et Rebecca – Abstergo ne verrait aucun problème à se soulager de deux Assassins. Warren les avait bien coincés et cela faisait rager Desmond qui se trouvait présentement coincé dans le fourgon, se rongeant l'ongle pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

— Surtout ne réponds pas aux provocations de Vidic. (La voix de William était posée, celle d'un véritable leader) Il s'attend à nous voir tous deux, donc t'envoyer t'infiltrer de ton côté n'est pas une bonne idée. Ton absence va justement lui paraître louche. Je crois qu'il va falloir improviser...

Le portable sonna. William le décrocha, répondant laconiquement. Desmond se tut, laissant son paternel prendre les commandes de la mission et suivre les ordres de Warren – ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Revoir les couloirs blancs firent remonter de mauvais souvenirs à Desmond. Tout cela semblait s'être déroulé y a si longtemps, et pourtant... Les séances dans l'Animus, les insinuations de Warren, la pression constante, tout cela n'était pas si lointain. Il s'en rappelait que trop bien et revoir Warren, café en main, semblait le ramener à cette époque où il n'était qu'un simple barman tâchant d'oublier tout lien qu'il aurait pu avoir avec la Confrérie. Désormais c'était en tant qu'Assassin qu'il faisait face au vieil homme – et avec un but tout autre.

La scène aurait pu ressembler à une pacifique réunion dans le bureau de Warren sans les gardes qui flanquaient la porte, leurs fusils en main. Même avec la plus grande habilité, Desmond savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu – à peine débarrassé de ces deux-là, d'autres viendraient prendre la relève. Et il n'était pas pressé de mourir.

— Je vois que vous savez vous conduire en êtres civilisés, souligna Warren, mains croisées sur son bureau. Il y a déjà eu trop de sang, et voyez vous... je n'aime pas me salir les mains.

Desmond avait envie de lui rappeler le sort de Lucy – c'en était lui le véritable coupable. Il l'avait envoyé pour ne pas se « salir » comme il disait, et la jeune femme était désormais morte. Mais Desmond devait se retenir, brider ses émotions.

— Vous n'êtes guère causant William. Pourtant c'est rare de recevoir le maître de la Confrérie dans nos locaux.  
— Gardez vos servilités pour vos amis. Allez droit au but. Vous voulez la Pomme, non ? Moi j'ai des coéquipiers qui n'ont rien à faire chez vous. Prouvez-moi qu'ils sont bien là et la Pomme est à vous.

Warren haussa les épaules, suivi d'un signe de tête envers un des gardes de faction à la porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux de ses collègues qui tenaient les deux Assassins. Rebecca avait ouvert de grands yeux à la vue de Desmond et de son père, surprise de les voir ici – et probablement terrifiée à l'idée de la suite des événements. Shaun, pour sa part, les salua d'une toute autre manière.

— _Bloody hell,_ William, t'as eu ton diplôme de mentor où ? On pactise pas avec l'ennemi !  
— Je n'ai pas le choix Shaun. Sauf si tu veux te sacrifier pour la Confrérie...  
— … Y a des limites à pas dépasser quand même.

Que l'Anglais puisse continuer à lancer de telles phrases prouvait qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert de son enlèvement. Warren avait tendu la main en direction de Desmond, demandant implicitement ce pour quoi il avait capturé ses amis. L'Assassin sentait le Fragment peser dans sa poche – lourd de responsabilités et de conséquences. Tous les regards étaient portés sur lui, tous attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Lui vint alors l'idée, fugace, remontant de souvenirs bien plus anciens que sa propre naissance. Une idée folle, pas certaine d'être réalisable, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa main alla prendre la Pomme – elle semblait irradier de chaleur, répondre en silence à sa requête.

— William, votre fils semble réticent. Devrais-je la prendre moi-m...

La voix de Warren se bloqua à la vue de la Pomme que tendait Desmond – elle brillait, irradiant la pièce de lueurs dorées. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus impressionnant. Il n'y avait pas qu'un Desmond dans le bureau, mais plusieurs qui se mouvaient chacun à leur façon, multiples clones d'une même personne. Déjà ils s'étaient attaqués aux gardes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de riposter – trop abasourdis devant le prodige – avant de s'effondrer, la gorge ouverte par une lame.

— Qu'est-ce que... (Warren s'étranglait, aussi bien de rage que de peur)  
— Un tour de passe-passe appris par Ezio. (Desmond rayonnait, se levant, il dominait Warren) Je suis gentil, je vous fais une fleur. Vous nous laissez partir et on... oublie ?  
— Vous pensez vraiment que je vais capituler Miles ?

Plusieurs lames furent pointées sous la gorge de Warren, dont celle du Desmond originel.

— D'après vous ?

— Et moi je dis qu'il nous a laissé partir trop facilement. C'est pas le style de Warren, oh tu m'écoutes ?

Desmond hocha vaguement la tête, occupé qu'il était à couper les cordes qui maintenaient les poignets de Shaun. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, fermement convaincu que le Templier leur préparait un sale coup. Ça avait été trop facile, bien trop. Il leur avait peut-être envoyé une escouade, ou attendait son heure pour mener un plan bien plus vicieux. La seconde option semblait la plus probable.

— Je prends ça comme un remerciement, conclut Desmond. C'est bon, t'es libre.

Shaun se frotta les poignets, et s'assit contre une des parois du fourgon. Libérée de ses liens avant lui, Rebecca avait le dos appuyé contre un des sièges avant – William conduisait, laissant le reste du fourgon à l'équipe.

— Te remercier ? Tu aurais pu tout gâcher, nous tuer tous ! Puis, comment tu...  
— Aucune idée. Je m'étais rappelé qu'Ezio avait réussi à se... démultiplier quand il avait affronté Rodrigo Borgia. Alors je me suis dit que si j'essayais, si j'y _pensais_ fort...  
— En gros, on a réussi à s'en sortir sur un coup de chance. (Shaun était sonné, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains) Je dois ma vie à un coup de chance, _damn. _  
— Il a juste profité de l'effet de transfert, analysa Rebecca. La vision d'aigle par Altaïr, l'utilisation de la pomme par Ezio... Je me demande si avec Connor...  
— Connor ?

Desmond haussa un sourcil devant ce nom qui lui était parfaitement inconnu.

— Un autre de tes ancêtres, qui a agi sur le terrain des futurs États-Unis à l'heure de la guerre d'indépendance. D'après mes... (Rebecca jeta un coup d'oeil à Shaun qui avait relevé la tête) _nos_ recherches – ça te va mieux ? - Connor aurait eu accès à un des temples de Junon, Minerve, et toute leur clique.  
— Donc il aurait su comment s'y introduire ? demanda Desmond avec l'espoir qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'affirmerait le contraire.  
— C'est ce qu'il faudrait vérifier, via l'Animus. Mais j'ai laissé bébé à la planque...  
— Oh ça, pas de problème. On a tout récupéré avec 'pa quand on est partis voir la planque – on a suivi les ordres de Warren qu'après. Et tout a été mis dans une autre cache, en attendant. (Desmond étira ses bras) C'est pas que ça m'avait manqué les séances de l'Animus, mais j'espère que ce sera la dernière. C'est dérangeant les effets de transfert parfois.

Rebecca se mordit la lèvre. Desmond avait parlé d'un ton détaché, presque enjoué, mais elle était consciente que ce qu'il avait vécu était loin d'être agréable. Les effets de transfert avaient conduit à la folie bon nombre de personnes – le sujet 16 en était un bel exemple. Et elle aussi bien que Shaun savait que Desmond avait tâché de cacher la gravité de ces effets pour ne pas les inquiéter. C'est donc d'une voix rendue grave par la culpabilité que Rebecca lui répondit :

— Je. Je ferais attention à ce que... les séances ne soient pas trop longues.  
— Hey Becca, fais comme tu veux, ok ? Juste si je me mets à appeler Shaun «George Washington », tu me gifles jusqu'à ce que je revienne à mon état normal.  
— Pour la gifle, laisse m'en le monopole, coupa Shaun. Pas tous les jours qu'on peut taper du fils du mentor.

Desmond leva les yeux au ciel, à défaut de commenter la saillie de l'Anglais. Rebecca étouffa son rire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, laissant échapper un gloussement. De dos au groupe, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, William souriait. Il menait une équipe d'Assassins assez particulière, mais bien plus liée qu'elle ne le croyait. Ce n'était pas de simples coéquipiers, mais des amis liés par l'adversité et les coups durs.


End file.
